Glaciers Move
by Finland52
Summary: Iceland s life includes all Nordics, Sealand, Greenland, and Svalbard. Rated T because of Denmark and the Bad Touch Trio. Disclaimer:I DON T OWN HETALIA AXIS POWERS AND NEVER DID!
1. My Daily Life

A/N: This story is basically an autobiography of Iceland; I own nothing besides my characters of Svalbard and Greenland. WARNING: I`M NORWEGIAN AND MAY USE NORWEGIAN TERMS AND WORDS BUT I WILL PUT IN PARENTHESES A TRANSLATION!

Real Names and ages and heights, Used in this story (they will be used interchangeably with country names):

Iceland: Bjorn Ohnstad, 16, 5-7

Norway: Lukas Ohnstad, 19, 5-8

Denmark: Mathias Kohler, 20, 6-0

Svalbard: Haley Ohnstad (Nor`s younger sister, older than Ice and Greenland, blond like Nor with the same blue eyes), 17, 5-7

Greenland: Eirika (the Norsk spelling of the name Erica) Ohnstad (Youngest besides Sealand), 15, 5-6

Sweden: Berwald Vaimamen (married to Finland), 22, 6-2

Finland: Tino Vaimamen, 21, 5-4

Sealand: Peter Vaimamen, 2, 4-2

Glaciers Move: Chapter 1 My Daily Life

Iceland`s Point of view

I groaned as my alarm went off, I knocked it off of my bedside table in my attempts to turn it off. Oh well it stopped beeping-that's good enough for me. Still in my pajama`s I stumble downstairs to the breakfast table. Norway was making panaka (pancakes) Denmark was at the table talking to Svalbard about why she couldn`t go to Russia`s house today. Russia was my older sister`s boyfriend and Den didn`t like him, but he`s one of my best friends. Den is kinda the overprotective brother in the house, Nor is more laid back and more prone to good advice. I noticed Greenland wasn`t up yet. "Ice, can you go get the late sleeper?" Nor asked throwing a glance at me over his shoulder. I nodded and went upstairs, only to find her room empty and her window open. I sighed and went to tell Nor she snuck out AGAIN. She was the lead singer of the band Poison, in it was her Prussia, England, and America. Nobody really liked them, Den and Nor considered them bad examples so they wouldn`t let her go to their concert last night. Needless to say she went anyway, I called to Nor "She snuck out again!" and ran for my car keys. I knew exactly where she was, and how to find her. I drove to the Bad Touch Trio`s house (Germany had long since moved in with Italy and Romano) and knocked angrily on their front door. A shirtless Spain let me in, and pointed me towards Prussia`s room. When I opened the door (without bothering to knock) I found her and Gil passed in his room, Eirika on a chair, Gil on the floor with Gilbird on his back. I wordlessly scooped her up and carried her to the car. I put her in the passenger seat and began to drive home. Halfway there she woke up and asked me "When did I get in your car Bror (brother)?" I looked at her disapprovingly "after I came to get you because we realized you snuck out" she glared at me and yelled "Ich smeks dich ins mohl eimer mit eurheinchein! (I'm going to throw you into a trashcan with some squirrels! (In German)) I just sighed and ignored her. When we pulled into the driveway Den and Nor rushed out Sweden and Finland (who had arrived while we were gone) were right behind them. Denmark starts out with "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Greenland is pissed now; I can tell she snaps back at him "Go ta helsvade il vinn! (Go to hell bastard!)" Denmark is shocked for a moment then just like every day they start yelling and cussing each other out. Then he goes too far "You have no respect do you?" and she loses her temper, she snaps and throws a flaming ball of black magic at him. It hits him square in the chest and shoots him across the house (we were by the stairs at this point) and out the kitchen window. She is enraged and black magic is flowing in a shield around her body she spins and goes upstairs. We hear her bedroom door slam and colorful Danish from behind the door. Svalbard pulls Den back inside with a strand of light magic. Nor sighs and fixes the window with neutral magic. They were all so lucky, they can use magic. Nor has neutral magic not dark or light (grey magic), while Haley got only light magic (white magic), and Eirika got only dark magic (black magic). I am the only one in our family without magic, well in the Ohnstad family, Sweden, Finland, and Mathias still count as family. I glance at Svalbard the go upstairs to talk to Eirika. Her door is locked, but I finally get her to let me in. She is in one of those dangerous moments where if you say one wrong word her magic shield (which goes up when she`s upset) will literally explode and depending on how upset she is it can fry you. I open my arms and her walls of "I'm fine just pissed leave me aloneness come down. She looks at me annoyed then hugs me. I gently stroke her hair and wait for her to calm down. She looks up at me "I`m not five Ice" she says rolling her eyes. I sigh and laugh "but you are my little sister and I do need to take care of you" I am tempted to knock Den`s teeth out for upsetting my sister but I figure she will, what with her temper and all. I tell her not to let Den bug her, he`s just naturally an ass. As I turn to leave her calls out "Takk storbror (thanks big brother)" I smile at her before going downstairs. Den is covered in bruises about the size of Nor`s fists and Fin looks pissed, Sve is wearing his poker face but I swear he looks angrier than normal. Fin checks his watch the realizes it`s time to get Sealand from daycare (or Canada and America`s house) I sigh and sit on the couch, eventually Greenland comes downstairs and sit next to me, Sval sits on my other side. When Fin gets back Peter comes and crawls onto Eirika`s lap (her magic shield is gone now) Den is in the kitchen hiding from everyone. Nor sits next to Svalbard and Sweden comes to sit on the floor. Fin sits in Sve`s lap and Den works up the courage to come back into the living room. He sits cross-legged by Lukas`s feet. Jeopardy comes on and all night all I hear is "DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DO DO DO DOO DO DOOO" Svalbard went up to bed at midnight, Norway did too just a few minutes later. Of course Denmark attempted to follow, and Eirika and I exchanged a glance. Sweden, Tino, and Sealand had left at 10pm so Greenland I were alone watching game shows. Then there was a knock at the door. I jumped up to get it and saw America and Britain standing there. I glanced at my sister who looked back with pleading eyes. I relented "well, where are your punk clothes?" she squealed and ran upstairs to change. In what seemed like an instant she was back down, microphone in hand. I looked at her "be back before sunrise, I'll open your window at 2am, Ok?" she smiled "Ja (yes), Tussen Takk (a thousand thank yous)" and she ran out with her band (Prussia was in the car) typical day in my life, magic fights, sneaking out, broken windows.

A/N: Anyways I just wanted to introduce the characters; they all get along fairly well except Den and Eirika. As you can see Ice and Greenland are very close and I wanted to get that message across. Den will get very overprotective in the near future so be warned.


	2. Going to Switzerland

A/N: Hey Guys, please forgive spelling errors, Microsoft Word hates me and wouldn`t open so i had to use Word Pad which doesn`t have spellcheck. Anyways this chapter is dedicated to Gleek123 for being the first person to review my story. Now I must warn you all Denmark is an extreme idiot in this chapter.

Greenland`s POV(point of view)

I had just barely gotten back in my window and fallen asleep when Denmark knocked on my door, shouting "Get up Greenykinz!" I am going to kill him was all i could think. I practically leapt out of bed and threw the door open hitting him in the rest of the Nordics and Russia were standing in the hallway also. Norway smiled one of his rare smiles, and Iceland gave me a high-five.

Den just stood there clutching his nose and looking very pathetic. "Hey" he whimpered at me "Aren`t you a part of my country? Shouldn`t you be on my side?"

I laughed "Just because I`m part of you`re country at the moment doesn`t mean you can wake me up at 3am" I flicked a ball of magic at him "and don`t call me Greenykinz" I went downstairs, Svalbard in tow and got some breakfast. Everyone else soon followed.

While we were eating Den stood up and announced loudly "We`re going to a World Meeting in Switzerland!"

I rolled my eyes, and Norway stole my thought "Great we`re going somewhere where you will definitly get shot for acted like a fool" I smiled at him, god i love my brors(brothers)

"Don`t forget he`ll probably skip the meeting and make Eirika do all his work again" added Iceland sounding annoyed.

I glared at Denmark "Just like when we were in Germany" after we all made Den feel thoroughly terrible we went upstairs to pack.

Svalbard and I decided to share a suitcase since we didn`t need that much clothing for only a week away. While packing we started talking about what we were going to do after the meetings.

"I`m mostly gonna hang with Russia" she shrugged

"I`m gonna skip some of the meetings with Prussia and Allie"

"Who`s Allie?" she asked me

"Prussia`s girlfriend, Alfred`s sister. She`s California." I explained to her

"Oh, I may join you once or twice if Nor doesn`t need my help."

After that we were done packing so she went to her room to talk to Russia, and I went to find Ice. "Hey bror" I called after sneaking up behind him. I started giggling when he jumped.

"Not cool Greeny" he sighed after spinning around"You scared Larkus"

I notied that Larkus was hiding behind Ice`s leg."Sorry Larkus" i laughed "Sorry Icey" he blushed at my use of his nickname, and I ran back to my room obefore he could protest.

Switzerland here I come!

A/N: So Den is most likely gonna get shot, sorry to all the Denmark fangirls. I introduced Allie now, you`ll meet her next chapter. In the next chapter they will be on the plane and in the airports. FYI they are currently in Norway. Review Please, and I`ll dedicate a chapter to the first review i get for each chapter.

Finland52


End file.
